Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible assembly jig having a plurality of independently adjustable workpiece positioners, which can locate and hold a variety of workpieces for assembly or machining processes. Particularly, the workpiece locators of the individual positioner units in this jig are adjustable to positions in operative fields which may overlap the fields of adjacent locators.
Usually workpiece assembly jigs are set-up for supporting a single workpiece for machining and/or assembly therewith of other components. The locator elements of such jigs are generally positioned for a single workpiece, and remain so positioned during the entire run of that workpiece. Thereafter, the jigs and their components are often scrapped, but may be cut apart and reconfigured to accommodate another workpiece. Generally, for short manufacturing runs, an excess of jig units are required to reduce expense, and time loss to handle workpieces. After completion of the run, the assembly jigs are torn down or stored thereby requiring greater than desired storage facilities, as well as larger than desired inventory investments.
The flexible assembly jig of the present invention provides for rapid set-up of the workpiece holder for positioning of a workpiece unit multi-dimensionally relative to a machine for operating on the workpiece. The several locators of the jig are controllable to enable ready change-over from handling one workpiece to handling another. The plurality of positioners, each supporting a locator pin are arranged adjacent one another over the full dimension of the work support area of the jig. The locators are positionable for use in an operative field sufficiently large as to permit overlapping the operative fields of locators adjacent positioners whereby locators may be positioned in close proximity one to another.
A control system, such as a computer, may be used to selectively position the locators three-dimensionally as required for handling a particular workpiece unit. By controllable power sources, the positioners carrying the locators are adjustable vertically from individual storage chambers to predetermined operative fields. Gross adjustment means thereafter establish a first axis about which an arm is movable for positioning of a second axis on the remote end of the arm. A locator carrier is rotatably adjustable about the latter axis to position the locator in an operative field which may be of greater diameter than the diameter of the cylindrical storage chamber. The locator carrier further includes provision for fine vertical adjustments of locator elements enabling highly precise engagement with the workpiece to be supported thereon.
The locators may be selected among locator studs or tips with or without ledges, clamps, shelves, and other workpiece positioning elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flexible assembly jig capable of rapid change-over for handling different workpieces.
Another object of the invention is to provide workpiece locators which can be adjusted to multi-dimensional coordinate positions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for unrestricted positioning of locators in operating fields which may overlap operating fields of adjacent locators.
Yet another object is to provide compact storage chambers for the locators of the assembly jig, which storage chambers are of lesser dimensions than the operative fields within which the locators are able to operate.